mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Porrim Maryam
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Dolorosa. Porrim Maryam is the pre-scratch version of Kanaya Maryam's ancestor. Biography Almost all of what is known about her comes from the s Act 6 Intermission 3. From various bits of dialogue, one can glean that she has an interest in fashion, has had a fair bit of experience in the more concupiscent aspects of troll romance, and has better mastered her abilities as a rainbow drinker than Kanaya. Additionally, she seems to be something of a feminist, as she is concerned with male oppression and gender equality. A bit more of her personality can be surmised from Aranea's expository remarks (In s Act 6 Intermission 3): "The Maid of Space was of course our all-important Space player and Stoker of the Forge, 8ut as you know, we never made much progress on the frog 8reeding front, or really any aspect of the game 8efore the reckoning. Way too disorganized, way too much teen drama. Much of that drama of course centered around Kankri, and Porrim tended to 8e the one to keep him out of trou8le. This relationship persisted in their lives on Alternia, which... unfortunately didn't work out too well for her in the end. "On 8eforus, well 8efore her drinker a8ilities had awakened, she grew up in the caste almost solely devoted to tending to the mother gru8, hatching the young and proliferating the 8rood. The jade 8loods were also an almost exclusively female caste, and she 8egan to resent the roles she was hatched into, designated for 8oth her classes and gender. She challenged these roles wherever they existed in 8eforan society, as well as where she found them woven into our session, in kingdoms, class assignments, consort culture and the like. "8ut over the sweeps in our failed session, she found within herself a renewed interest in the duty that came with her 8loodline, which was of course the persistence of our people, a 8urden her descendant now must 8ear." Relationships It is stated that she has had some type of relationship with most of the ancestors. In a conversation between Aranea and Meenah, it is revealed that she had a flushed (and possibly, as it is hinted, sexual) relationship with Aranea. Her fast avoidance of explaining a possible euphemism about Latula causes Meenah to ask if she has also been in a relationship with her. This, however, has not been confirmed or denied. Porrim is fond of Kankri, but is infuriated by his willingness to consider every form of persecution as an issue except her own. Trivia * Her name was not suggested in the name suggestion box for the trolls for Kanaya. It could have been dervied from Poryam, suggested by CasMat. It is more likely, however, that it comes from Porrima, the traditional name of the star system Gamma Virginis, which resides in the Virgo constellation. It is also the alternate name for Antevorta (one of the Carmentae, who are Roman goddesses of childbirth and prophecy and patrons of midwives). * As shown by her conversation with Meenah about Kankri, she seems to have an interest in fashion, just as Kanaya does. Furthermore it is stated that, like Kanaya, she makes clothing. * Her quirk resembles the venus sign, which is associated with feminism and females. The former is likely a reference to her views, while the latter could be an allusion towards Kanaya Maryam, her post-scratch descendant. Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Vampires